1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to funeral products, and more particularly, to cremation containers in the shape of sports articles, for memorializing one whose cremated remains are contained therein.
2. Background Art
Cremation of the mortal remains of living creatures, such as humans and pets, has become increasingly popular. The popularity of cremation is due to the fact that it is less expensive than being interred into the ground, and it may avoid storage charges if the remains are located within the individual's residence if not stored at some exterior location, such as in a mortuary. The end product of the cremation process, after removal of non-combustible materials and grinding, is a small volume of finely ground ash.
Disposal of this ash has taken many forms. One form would be to dispose of the ash into a sea, ocean, lake, or on land in a particular location. In such an instance, there is no need for a burial urn. However, some people choose to retain some or all of the cremated remains as constituting a memory of the loved one that has been lost.
Upon the death of a loved one, human or pet, it is often desired to memorialize the deceased's life in some personal manner. Even where the deceased ashes are scattered, it is often desired to retain and display the scattering container, for example, on a fireplace mantel, coffee table, end table or the like, as a means for memorializing a loved one.
Cremation urns are well known and have been described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,724, dated Jul. 30, 1935, as invented by BIRCHER, for a receptacle comprising 2 parts having abutting edges, the edges being grooved to receive a sealing strip.
Today, there remains a demand for more styles and designs of cremation containers. One popular design theme for cremation urns is the outdoor or animal theme, considering that one of the most common places for scattering ashes is the backyard or garden. In this regard, there have been proposed various attractive means for displaying cremation containers.
Typically, burial urns take the form of a vase, box, birdhouse, or a similar type of container where the cremated remains of the lost loved one are to be placed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,373 to Raymond discloses a cremation container in the form of a flower vase. The container has a first compartment for storing the ashes of a deceased and a separate second compartment for holding and displaying flowers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,995 to Parker et al. and U.S. Pat. No. D444,933 to Parker show various cremation containers in the forms of lawn and garden ornaments. Specifically, these patents show decorative structures such as sun dials, planters, wind chimes and bird baths that all have an inner compartment for maintaining and securing the ashes of a deceased in a permanent manner. U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,874 discloses birdhouses to be used as cremation urns. U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,558 discloses vehicle shaped caskets and urns. However, for the sports enthusiasts, a cremation container in the form of a sports article from a favorite sport is desirable.
Heiso Corporation in Germany has been selling metal steel urns, one of which is in the shape of a soccer ball. No other sports shaped articles are displayed. The steel is heavy, subject to corrosion and ill effects of the elements, and relatively expensive, at least compared to lighter weight plastic as an alternative material. In addition, the ball shaped urn article is separate from the base provided.
In The Light Urns is an online company selling sports shaped urns where an actual sports article is utilized and displayed under a clear case. Ashes or cremated remains are stored in a separate wooden base.
It has been heretofore unknown to provide a cremation container in the form of a sports article such as a basketball, baseball, or related items (e.g., bat, glove, etc.), hockey puck, football, or the like which is constructed in a cost effective manner, from long lasting lightweight material, and wherein the cremated remains are stored in the sports article itself. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an alternative means of memorializing a loved one with a history as a sports enthusiast to what has previously been available.